enchanted_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Llewoh
Phoebe Llewoh : "I have known you your entire life, there is not a mean bone in your body." : —Adam talking to Phoebe. : Phoebe Llewoh is the middle sister of the Order following the death of her oldest sister, Pratice. Before her mother's death with her and her magically begin saved by Chanle Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Order by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable use of levitation. Her powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her brothers: Levitation, Precognition, Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to brew potions, summon for objects and people, Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of the Order, the collective power of the Order. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Watcher News, Advance martial Arts Phoebe is a very accomplished close-quarters fighter; the best out of all the Order. During her first year as a witch, Phoebe felt insecure about not having an active power, and thus started to train herself to fight with a punching dummy, known as GI Joe. Her known exercises with the GI Joe consisted of punching and kicking it in the head, stomach, or arms. He was destroyed later due to a hit with a sword. From that point on, Phoebe's combat skills continued to increase. She was able to kick down many demons with ease, barely breaking a sweat. She has demonstrated great skill using different kind of weapons such as swords, knives, throwing stars and even ordinary objects like pipes, scissors, and high heeled shoes to battle demons. When she lost her powers, she learned that she could still kick "some demon ass", without her power of Levitation. An addition to her fighting skills was when Phoebe developed her first active power; Levitation. She first activated this power when she faced the convict. She jumped into the air and levitated without warning. During the battle in the court room, Phoebe faced a possessed mortal. This mortal grabbed her leg and tried to throw Phoebe backwards. Phoebe was somehow able to prevent herself from falling with her newly acquired power. Her power of Levitation had also enhanced her physical strength. Phoebe's Levitation increased as did her skill in hand-to-hand combat, as seen when she faced a trooper. In this battle she was able to levitate on command and kick troopers in mid air, though she did fall backwards after doing this. Phoebe was also attacked by the Shifters. They threw some type of energy ball at her but Phoebe levitated to dodge it. She then glided across the room to kick the Shifter, but they disappeared out and she ended up destroying a closet. When she and Adam faced the furies, Phoebe levitated and kicked two furies in the head. The furies later attacked them at the house. They sent a decoy to the front door, which Phoebe took down by levitating in the air and kicking it in the head. She turned around and two furies had appeared. Phoebe levitated in the air and kicked them simultaneously in the head. About a year later, her physical strength had increase to a point where she could send people further with her kicks. This is seen when she faced the demonic stripper; Kaia. She kicked Kaia several yards away with one kick. Though not a combat skill, premonition was a useful power as it gave Phoebe very good intuition. With this intuition, she could tell how and when an enemy would attack. Later her Premonition power advanced, when this happened Phoebe was able to anticipate her opponent's next move giving her the advantage during a fight. Her sense of intuition became highly known in the underworld, causing demons to think twice before attacking her. Levitation This power is a very powerful defense, allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy Balls and Fireballs. This power can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. The possessor can also barrage and whiplash opponents. It is important to note that, Levitation is always accompanied by Agility, because the possessor can do a lot more than the aforementioned, they can also perform incredible athletic maneuvers. However, the athletic maneuvers one can perform depends solely upon the control one has over their power of levitation.